Le Backup
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Bucky rencontre une énième demoiselle et passe la soirée avec elle. Mais la jeune fille ne compte pas en rester là. Elle insiste auprès de Bucky, celui ci lui fait croire qu'il est gay et embrasse Steve pour l'en persuader.


**Un petit OS, écrit en quelques heures. L'inspiration était là alors pourquoi pas. Mille baisers à vous. Aline.**

 **Ah oui... Je détestais Bucky... Et c'est ma première stucky. :)**

 **.**

 **Titre:** Le Backup.

 **Perso principaux** : Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes.

 **Pairing:** Stucky, pré sérum.

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Bucky rencontre une énième demoiselle et passe la soirée avec elle. Mais la jeune fille ne compte pas en rester là. Elle insiste auprès de Bucky, celui ci lui fait croire qu'il est gay et embrasse Steve pour l'en persuadé.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Le Backup.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Le bar était bondé, la guerre avait commencé en Europe, mais les jeune gens ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Ils s'amusaient, riaient et buvaient. Steve Rogers, un jeune homme de 22 ans, était assis sur la banquette qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée. Face à Bucky, son meilleur ami, qui séduisait toutes ces demoiselles.

James Buchanan Barnes surnommé Bucky, avait trois ans de moins que son ami, mais n'était pas en reste quant il s'agissait de séduire les femmes. Bucky plaisait beaucoup, il était grand, il avait de beaux yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs corbeaux et un sourire à tomber.

Son assurance né, permettait au jeune homme de séduire n'importe quelles demoiselles. Il savait trouver les mots, il savait les charmer, il savait comment se faire désirer.

Steve de son côté, était limité par sa timidité. Et n'avait pas le même engouement pour les filles. De plus il n'avait pas tout les atouts de son ami. Lui était blond, les yeux bleu, l'homme était frêle et réservé, ce qui lui donnait pas la même aisance que Bucky pour séduire les jeune filles.

Steve Rogers se moquait des filles, tout ce qu'il l'importait était de rejoindre l'armée, mais le jeune homme se faisait refuser d'intégrer l'armée à chaque fois. Notamment à cause de son physique, trop petit, trop frêle. Et surtout de sa santé, asmatique.

Ce fut lors d'une soirée ordinaire que les deux hommes étaient arrivés ici, dans ce pub à l'est de Brooklyn. Steve, assis sirotant une bière et Bucky debout entouré par des tas de filles. Le brun esquiva ses dames et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

\- Tu délaisses toutes ces dames? Demanda Steve.

\- Elles me fatiguent. Tu vois la rousse là bas? Steve la regarda et acquiesça. "Elle veut me présenter à ses parents." Steve rit. "Oui, tu peux rire... Bucky Barnes se marier... Elle peut toujours le croir."

\- Elle te lâche pas?

\- Nooon... Elle insiste toujours... Ça fait trois semaines qu'elle me bassine avec ça. Elle dit que je suis l'homme parfait.

\- Elle a pas tord. Rassura Steve.

\- Merci. Dit Bucky souriant.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas? Demanda Steve.

\- Pas plus que ça. Marmonna Barnes.

Steve regarda l'heure, il était déjà plus de 1h du matin, il fallait qu'ils rentrent, enfin du moins, il fallait que lui rentre. "On va pas traîner après... Tu dors où ce soir?"

\- Je sais pas encore. Lâcha Bucky en regardant autour de lui. Puis reporta son regard sur Steve. "Chez toi."

\- Je m'en vais bientôt. Informa Steve. "Elle t'appelle." Dit Steve en voyant la rousse crier vers eux.

\- Attends-moi, je la vire pour l'énième fois et je suis tout à toi. Susurra le brun ténébreux.

Steve rit et regarda son meilleur ami traverser le bar avec tant aisance. La rousse fronça les yeux puis Bucky se retourna vers lui en le pointant du doigts. La rousse, le regarda elle aussi, puis Bucky rit et revint vers lui. "on peut y aller stevy."

Steve se leva, Bucky passa le bras autour de son cou, puis les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Steve. Un studio, d'à peine 20 m carré. Une cuisinière, un mini frigo, un lavabo, un bureau, une commode, une table, deux chaises, une table de chevet et un lit constituait la chambre du jeune homme.

Steve se déshabilla et entra dans le lit d'une personne, Bucky se jeta à ses côtés tout habillé. Il ronfla quelques minutes après.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Steve se réveilla dès que son réveil sonna. Il l'eteignit et se prépara doucement. Il avait rendez-vous avec un client dans la banlieu pour vendre certain de ses dessins. Le jeune homme prit le métro et alla à la rencontre de son client.

Il vendu deux planches sur huit mais était tout de même satisfait puis il rentra à son appartement.

En rentrant, Bucky dormait encore. Steve, prépara le déjeuner. Bucky se réveilla en sentant les oeufs brouillés. "Bonjour." Murmura Steve.

\- Bonjour Stevy.

\- Bien dormi?

\- T'étais passé où ce matin. Répondit le brun.

\- J'avais rendez-vous. Que vas-tu faire de ta journée ?

\- Me ballader, rencontrer de belles dames, traîner avec mon meilleur ami. Lacha Bucky en souriant à ce dernier.

\- J'ai un cours cet après midi. Informa Steve en donnant une assiette à son ami qui se redressa convenablement.

\- Tu m'abandonnes? Demande Barnes.

\- Je t'abandonne pas, je vais en cours. Dit seulement Rogers.

\- Je vais sûrement aller à l'usine demander un peu de boulot. On se rejoint au backup ce soir? Proposa Bucky.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Cool.

Les deux hommes finirent de déjeuner puis Steve jeta dehors son ami.

\- À ce soir Darling.

\- À ce soir, oui. Lança Steve. Le jeune homme alla à son cours de dessin. Le cours portait sur du nu, peu de femme y était inscrite. La modèle était blonde, ses cheveux long descendaient sur sa poitrine cachant ses tétons saillant, ses mains étaient l'une au dessus de l'autre posées sur sa cuisse, ses jambes croisées.

Steve esquissa un croquis, mais n'était pas inspiré par la demoiselle. Il aimait dessiné tout sorte de chose. Des animaux imaginaires, des paysages, des super-héros, Bucky. Il trouvait son visage parfait, carré, le teint légèrement hâlé, ses yeux allongés, d'un bleu si pure, aux regard vif et perçant. Sa large bouche expressive, son nez rectiligne, son front large, son menton court et saillant, pourvu d'une petite focette. Son sourire... Éblouissant.

Oui Steve Rogers aimait contempler son visage et le dessiner. Les heures passaient lentement, et le jeune homme frêle décrocha. Il sortit de son cours et tomba sur un Bucky souriant allongé sur l'herbe, sur le côté entouré de quelques filles.

\- Je t'attendais Stevy. Lâcha le brun en se levant.

\- Tu m'attendais?

\- Je t'invite au restaurant. Lâcha le brun en se levant.

\- Oh... Et avec quel argent? Demanda le blond.

\- Brockmillers m'a payé mes heures supplémentaires du mois passés.

\- Tu bosse pas au fait? Demanda Steve.

\- Je lui ai claqué la porte au nez... J'ai plus de boulot... Allez Steve chou.

\- Tes copines viennent avec nous?

\- Sûrement pas... On reste qu'à deux lacha t'il vers elles.

Bucky passa le bras autour du cou de Steve puis tout deux allèrent manger un hamburger.

\- Et ton cours... Ça a été ? Demanda Barnes.

\- Ça a été.

\- C'était sur quoi? Une corbeille de fruits? Se moquait le brun.

\- Du nu.

\- La chance. Dit Bucky en souriant.

Steve sourit puis attrapa son verre de soda. Les deux hommes passèrent la soirée ensemble puis rejoignirent leur QG. Le Backup.

Aussitôt entré dans le bar, Bucky fut happé par des demoiselles. Steve alla s'asseoir à leur place habituelle. Il constata directement que la belle rousse était encore là. Elle le regardait avec un tel dégout.

Steve baissa les yeux. C'était sûre... Face à Bucky, il n'était pas aussi beau et raffiné. Il sursauta lorsque Bucky s'assit à ses côtés, passant son bras autour de son cou.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides. Lança Bucky.

\- Que t'arrive t'il encore?

\- Stacy, la rousse, elle me lâche pas... Dit-il en grimaçant.

\- Que veux tu que je fasse? Ricana Steve.

\- Embrasse-moi. Lâcha sérieusement Bucky.

Steve faillis s'étouffer. "Pardon?"

\- Embrasse-moi... Si elle pense que je suis amoureux des garçons peut être qu'elle me lâchera. Dit seulement le brun.

\- Il est hors de question. Se braqua Steve.

\- S'il te plaît.. insista Barnes en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Nooon !

\- Stevy. Murmura Bucky en caressant la mâchoire de son ami.

Steve sentit ses joues rougir. Il voyait la bouche de son ami s'approcher doucement de la sienne. Il était terrorisé et n'arrivait plus à bouger malgrés tout. Puis il sentit la chaleur de ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Steve ferma aussitôt les yeux et profita de ce baiser interdit.

Bucky de son côté, profita pour approfondir ce baiser. C'était la seule fois où il embrasserait son meilleur ami, autant en profiter un maximum. Steve rompit leur baiser. "Arrête Bucky... Je rentre chez moi." Lâcha Steve en faisant comprendre à Bucky qu'il fallait qu'il se lève pour le laisser passer. Bucky sourit et ne bougea pas d'un poil. "Laisse-moi passer s'il te plaît."

\- Non... Tu bouges pas, tu restes avec moi. Dit Bucky souriant.

\- Barnes laisse-moi partir. Pesta Steve.

\- Barnes? Barnes? Bucky fut touché par le nom qu'avait employé Steve. Il fini par se lever et le laisser passer.

Steve partit aussitôt sans même dire aurevoir à son meilleur ami. Sur la route, le blond se repassa toute la scène. pourquoi avait-il fait ça, bon dieu? Maintenant il n'allait penser qu'à ce baiser.

Il rentra chez lui, se déshabilla, se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis alla se coucher.

Au milieu de la nuit, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, il ronchonna puis fini par se lever avec l'insistance de l'autre qui frappait encore.

\- Bucky qu'est ce que tu veux?

\- Pourquoi t'es parti comme un voleur? Demanda le brun.

\- Je suis fatigué. Marmonna Steve. "et ne me fait plus jamais ça. Ne m'embrasse plus. " Ajouta t'il.

\- C'est à cause de ça? Demanda le brun.

\- Oui... On a pas le droit... C'est mal.. et.. puis c'est pas sain. Marmonna Steve en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- C'est qu'un baiser Stevy... Stacy n'a même pas cru que j'aimais les garçons au passage. Lâcha Barnes en s'asseyant lui aussi.

\- Parce que c'est le cas surement. Dit seulement le blond.

\- Mais je t'aime pourtant. Lâcha le brun en plongeant dans les bras dans son ami. Steve se laissa tomber sur le dos, serrant son ami dans ses bras.

\- Bucky. Murmura Steve en caressant ses cheveux. Le brun leva ses yeux embrumés. "Alors j'embrasse bien ou pas?"

Steve sourit en coin. "Ça va."

\- T'en revoudrais d'autre? Demanda Bucky.

\- Non! Se braqua le blond.

\- Rhooo. Personne ne le saurait. Sursurra le brun.

\- Non Buck, arrête. Dit le blond.

Bucky reprit son sérieux et caressa lui aussi les cheveux de son ami. "Après tout... Tout n'est pas faux. Je t'aime... Je pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Je pense qu'à toi. Oh biensure je pense aussi aux filles. Mais elles, ce n'est que passager. Toi, je pense tout le temps à toi.

\- Ne me dis pas ce genre de chose.

\- Pourquoi?

Steve arrêta de caresser les cheveux du brun, puis le lâcha et se glissa sous les couvertures. "Je suis fatigué tu peux rester là si tu veux bonne nuit Bucky."

\- Bonne nuit darling. Dit seulement Bucky en s'allongeant à côté de lui.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Steve se réveilla de bon heure et alla suivre ses cours... Toute la journée, il ne repensa qu'à ce baiser. Comment allait-il se sortir ça de la tête?

À la fin de son cours, il ne rentra pas chez lui, il n'avait pas envie de revoir Bucky, il n'avait pas envie de refaire face à lui, à ses lèvres. Il alla au cinéma puis mangea un hot dog, assis sur le pont de Brooklyn. Mais quant il rentra chez lui, il croisa justement Bucky dans les escaliers. "Où vas tu?" Demanda Bucky.

\- Je rentre. Dit seulement Steve.

\- T'étais où? Demanda encore Bucky.

\- Avec des amis.

\- T'as pas d'amis à part moi Steven Grant Rogers. Ricanant le brun. Steve le regarda en fronça les yeux. Certe ce n'était pas faux, il était son seul ami mais tout de même. "Je plaisante Stevy-chou." Dit-il en passant encore son bras autour de son cou. "Allez viens, on va se boire un verre."

Steve ne chercha pas à aller à son encontre et suivit son ami dans leur bar. Les hommes soupirèrent tout deux lorsqu'ils aperçurent cette rousse. "Je crois que tu vas devoir m'embrasser à pleine bouche..." Plaisanta Bucky.

\- N'y compte pas. Se braqua Steve.

\- Je te dégoute à ce point là? Demanda Bucky en plaisantant.

\- C'est pas ça...

\- Embrasse-moi. Demanda Bucky en souriant en coin.

\- Non. Pesta Steve.

\- Embrasse-moi! Reprit Bucky comme un ordre.

\- Non... Pesta encore Steve. Bucky attrapa le poignet de Steve. "Lâche-moi Barnes!" Grogna t'il.

L'appeler par son nom de famille faisait toujours le même effet. Le brun lâcha directement son poignet. Steve sortit du bar, Bucky le suivit hors des murs.

\- Je rigolais Steve, reviens... Lança Bucky. Steve se retourna seulement et lâcha.

\- Non! Arrête Bucky... Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes...

\- C'est juste un baiser. Dit seulement le brun.

\- Pour toi?! Pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas juste un baiser pour moi. Toi, tu embrasses tout le monde. Moi, je n'ai embrassé que la nièce de Madame Daisy. Ne me demanda plus jamais de t'embrasser Bucky.

\- Stevy... Dit Bucky en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Si pour toi un baiser ne signifie rien. Ça ne l'est pas pour moi. Tu dis que tu m'aimes. Mais tu sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer Bucky. Moi je t'aime, je t'aime plus qu'il ne faut. J'ai pas le droit de t'aimer... Et pourtant je suis fou de toi mais je... Je m'interdis de t'aimer parce que j'ai pas le droit et toi... Toi tu me forces à t'embrasser...

\- Tu m'aime comment? Demanda Bucky qui commençait à comprendre.

\- Je t'aime tout simplement. Tu ne comprends donc rien James Buchanan Barnes?! Dois-je te faire un dessin?

\- Mon dieu Stevy! Lâcha le brun, les yeux grand ouvert.

\- Retourne donc à tes amourettes et laisse-moi en paix. Ajouta le blond en rejoignant illico son appartement. S'en était fini de Bucky, il ne le reverrai jamais plus. De toute façon leur amitié avait éclaté. Le blond alla se coucher.

Encore une fois, au milieu de la nuit il entendit frapper à sa porte, il l'ouvrit et vit deux yeux bleus, au regard perçant. "Pardonne-moi darling..." Chuchota le brun.

\- Bucky... Je... Commença par dire Steve mais fut interrompu par un baiser, un baiser passionné. La main de James Barnes attrapa la nuque de Steve et appuya son baiser. Ce baiser n'était plus un baiser anodin, c'était un vrai baiser.

Après de longues minutes à embrasser son ami, Bucky rompit le baiser. "Moi aussi je t'aime de la même manière." Declara le brun avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Fin.


End file.
